


Ночь страшна и день не лучше

by otterstern



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Все изменилось в ту ночь, когда погибла Красная Коллегия. Сны приснились практически всем, обладающим хоть маленькой толикой магических способностей. Содержание снов, впрочем, отличалось мало: мертвые дети. Мир в огне. Смерть и ужас, неудержимой волной распространяющиеся по земному шару, уничтожающие все, что хоть отдаленно напоминает порядок или цивилизацию»© Дж. Батчер «Перемены»





	Ночь страшна и день не лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькое, написано для команды **WTF The Dresden Files 2018**

Элейн бессильно упала на колени, вымотавшись от быстрого бега сквозь густой и беспорядочно разросшийся лес. Все живое скрылось из виду, и в предрассветных сумерках лес казался зловещим. Ноги гудели от усталости, сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме и рвало горло, легкие горели от нехватки воздуха. Элейн болезненно застонала и уткнулась пылающим лбом во влажную от росы траву, попытка выжить отняла слишком много сил, физических и чародейских.

В тишину осиротевшего леса ввернулся тихий свист. Элейн вскинулась, оборачиваясь, и в момент оказалась на ногах. Темнота вдали подернулась сизой пеленой с яркими всполохами. Магия смертоносной волной пожирала лес, губя все живое на своем пути.

Элейн рвано выдохнула и вновь взяла разгон, прочь от погибельной волны. Колдовство гналось за ней, смертью щекотало по затылку и оглушительным звоном било по разуму.

Элейн поморщилась от резкой боли в ушах и дернулась, просыпаясь. Пары бесконечных секунд хватило, чтоб понять — чудовищная магия была лишь порождением ее подсознания. В реальности ничего смертоносного не было и в помине, в одинокой тишине ее квартиры мерзким звоном надрывался телефон. Аппарат был старше нее самой, чтоб гарантировать его выживание в квартире чародейки, и звуки он издавал просто чудовищные. Хотя... будильник из него получился все же приятнее всего того, что придумывал Джастин, чтоб добудиться до своих любимых учеников.

Элейн дотянулась до телефона и, подняв трубку, тут же опустила ее обратно. И порывисто прикрыла лицо руками. День, начавшийся с воспоминаний о Джастине, что тянул их с Гарри в самую глубокую тьму, по определению не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Элейн встряхнулась и откинулась на спинку кресла, в котором задремала, совершенно вымотанная. Прошлой ночью она развлекалась целой серией ужасающих кошмаров, один другого краше. Наяву ее же ждали ужасы не менее пугающие — Паранет будто взбесился. Та ночь точно запомнится всему магическому сообществу как ночь самых страшных кошмаров. Телефон Элейн звонил, не переставая, десятки людей, кого она знала или кому успела помочь в рамках Паранета, звонили и говорили, говорили, говорили... Утро она запомнила с трудом, ее просто похоронили под грудой чужих эмоций, которые не давали развеяться собственным страхам. Чуть позже прибежала соседка снизу, смешливая девчонка, которую когда-то пришлось спасать от вампиров. Чародейкой та не была, но активно помогала с Паранетом, ведя их собственный форум. Который тоже оказался переполнен сообщениями о кошмарах.

Телефон вновь подал признаки жизни, но Элейн лишь мрачно на него посмотрела и снова прервала звонок. За неполные сутки она смертельно устала, чего не случалось с ней очень и очень давно. Паранет работал просто прекрасно, люди будто только того и ждали, чтобы получить возможность связаться друг с другом. Сообщество радостно подхватило идею. Элейн же в самом начале только и думала о Гарри и том, как сильно он изменился. Как изменилась она сама. Работать с ним было интересно и просто, будто они и впрямь вернулись в свою юность. Лишь иногда Дрезден замирал и как-то тоскливо смотрел на нее, не иначе вспоминал и сожалел.

Элейн убрала с колен на пол блокнот и книжку, с которыми работала, как вернулась домой. Кошмары в таком масштабе просто не могли произойти безо всякой причины. Она тщетно пыталась вычислить заклинание, от исполнения которого могла пойти столь мощная магическая отдача, и никак не могла справиться с задачкой.

Она сняла трубку и бегло набрала знакомый номер. Но телефон Гарри снова был занят. Не иначе, его так же атакует Паранет. Или он разъезжал по Чикаго, пытаясь разгрести последствия в своем городе.

На вновь разразившийся звоном телефон Элейн посмотрела без особой радости, но трубку все же сняла, приготовившись к новому потоку чужих эмоций или новостей о катастрофах.  
— Элейн Меллори? — раздался в трубке смутно знакомый мужской голос, который звучал как-то отстраненно.  
— Я вас слушаю, — ровно ответила она, давно привыкнув к самым разным звонящим.  
— Меня зовут Томас, мы с вами виделись в Чикаго.  
— Я помню, тот вампир, которого так безответственно защищал Гарри.  
В трубке замолчали. Элейн недоверчиво взглянула на аппарат и нетерпеливо вздохнула:  
— Зачем же вы мне звоните?  
— Гарри не стало, — абсолютно ровным голосом, без каких-либо эмоций ответил Томас, — приезжайте, вы были дороги ему.


End file.
